Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus for detecting a target and a method for processing incoming waves for the radar apparatus, and in particular to a radar apparatus using radio waves of a millimeter-wave band and a method for processing incoming waves for the radar apparatus.
Background Art
Use of radar apparatus is prevailing, which detects a target making use of radio waves of a millimeter-wave band. In such a radar apparatus, radio waves of a millimeter-wave band are transmitted as radar waves, and incoming waves generated with the reflection of the radar waves are received by a receiving antenna in which a plurality of antenna elements are arranged in an array. Based on the received information, the apparatus detects a distance to each target that has reflected the radar waves and an azimuth in which the target is present. Such a radar apparatus is well known as disclosed, for example, in PTL 1. The radar apparatus described in PTL 1 includes a radome having an outer surface in which a plurality of electrodes are provided.
In this radar apparatus, the radome has the outer surface in which a plurality of electrodes are provided. When a predetermined number of electrodes are in a state of being electrically conductive therebetween among the plurality of electrodes, it is determined that muddy water or ice (hereinafter referred to as noise factor materials), for example, has adhered to the outer surface of the radome.    PTL 1 JP-A-H06-059024